


i am beautiful with you (even in the darkest part of me)

by blackrose1002, BlackVultures



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Dysphoria, Body Worship, Broken Bones, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose1002/pseuds/blackrose1002, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackVultures/pseuds/BlackVultures
Summary: He was sitting up on the couch, the bulky cast encasing his broken leg from foot to hip propped up on the coffee table, and all he wanted to do was vent about how his leg ached, he was tired even though he hadn’t done anything for almost four weeks, and that, oh yeah, he had several itches inside his cast that couldn’t be reached with a fork.And then there was... well, there was theotherproblem, but that was currently covered up by an oversized hooded sweatshirt.(AKA the one where Jack gains some weight and thinks he's unattractive... and Macferventlydisagrees.)
Relationships: Jack Dalton/Angus MacGyver (MacGyver TV 2016)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	i am beautiful with you (even in the darkest part of me)

**Author's Note:**

> A _oneshot_? That's _less than 10k words_? From _me and Kaja_? It's more likely than you think! I dug through my pile of Word documents for something short to post as a palate cleanser after our last long fic, and lo and behold, I found this gem! **Important note: this fic deals with Jack being unhappy with his body and thinking Mac will feel the same way, and could potentially be triggering for anyone with body dysmorphia.** Nobody should _ever_ be judged for their weight, and I want to make it clear that isn't what we did here - this is a totally fictional scenario. :) Let us know what you think and enjoy!
> 
> (Title is from "Beautiful With You" by Halestorm.)

Jack Dalton wasn’t a complainer.

Well, that wasn’t strictly true, since many people—including a certain blond-haired genius that he loved more than anything—would say that he bitched more than a catty soccer mom, but Jack liked to think that when he complained, he had a reason. He didn’t lament about the weather, and if he had beef with the poor performance of his favorite sports teams, well, that was public knowledge and screw you if you didn’t want to hear about how bad the Cowboys sucked this year (spoiler: they sucked _every_ year).

But right now, Jack was to the point where he felt like he was going to _explode_ with boredom and immediately jabber the ear off of whoever walked into Mac’s house next. He was sitting up on the couch, the bulky cast encasing his broken leg from foot to hip propped up on the coffee table, and all he wanted to do was vent about how his leg ached, he was tired even though he hadn’t done anything for almost four weeks, and that, oh yeah, he had several itches inside his cast that couldn’t be reached with a fork.

And then there was... well, there was the _other_ problem, but that was currently covered up by an oversized hooded sweatshirt. Mac, patron saint of patience that he was, should be back from the store soon, and the last thing Jack wanted was for his boyfriend (with whom he hadn’t actually been able to have sex with yet, see: broken leg/giant cast) to see how chubby Jack had gotten.

Jack tried not to think about it, tried not to let it get to him, but it was... hard. He’d been in good shape ever since he could remember (with a small exception for the time after he parted ways with the CIA, but Jack didn’t like to think about those days) and now after barely moving for almost four weeks and eating normally, things were... not good, to put it mildly.

Before Jack could dwell more on that, the sound of the front door opening brought him out of his thoughts and a second later the door closed and Mac appeared in the kitchen, carrying a few bags from the store. “Hey, babe,” he called out with a wide smile on his face—his sunshine smile as Jack liked to call it, Jack’s favorite and one Mac smiled almost exclusively for him. He set the bags on the counter before making his way to the couch where Jack was pretty much stuck and he leaned down to give Jack a sweet kiss on the mouth. “Anything fun you’ve been up to while I was gone?” he asked teasingly, that little shit, and Jack would smack him if he wasn’t the only person that was currently able to tolerate his whining.

“Oh yeah, I’ve been practicing my ballroom dancing,” Jack said dryly, before he shook his head. “I swear I’ve read more books and watched more crappy daytime TV in the past four weeks than I have in my entire life.”

“Well, look at it this way,” Mac started, squeezing Jack’s shoulder before he went back to the kitchen, “that means you’ve only got two weeks until your checkup, and you’ll probably get the cast taken off then.” Without turning to look Jack could hear the rustle of Mac putting things away, and eventually he came over with a couple of cold beers, their tops already popped. “What are you watching right now?”

“A rerun of the Super Bowl from 1998—riveting stuff, I know,” Jack said, smiling a little when Mac chuckled and nudged his way under Jack’s arm, snuggling into his side. He brought the beer to his lips and had already taken a sip and swallowed before he remembered that maybe the empty calories in beer weren’t such a good idea.

He forced himself not to tense, knowing Mac would instantly notice while being pressed against his side like that. He also knew that if he refused beer Mac would ask what was wrong, because Jack usually didn’t refuse and often joked how water was for animals, and the last thing Jack needed was Mac realizing there was a problem with Jack. Because it was a problem, one that Jack needed to not only somehow deal with, but also do it without Mac noticing because if he did... if he realized how awful Jack looked, he was probably going to be as disgusted with Jack as Jack himself was.

And since that wasn’t what he signed up for... he would probably leave and it would shatter Jack’s heart to pieces. There were several flaws in Jack’s plan, not the least of which was that he couldn’t fucking move without crutches or help from another person. The other problem was... Mac was a cuddler. That was something Jack hadn’t expected at all when they got together since Mac was often twitchy when it came to touching, but every chance he got, he was as close to Jack as he could be... like right now.

“You know, when you said it was a Super Bowl rerun I figured the Cowboys would at least be in it,” Mac commented, setting his beer on the coffee table. He snaked his arm around Jack’s middle and Jack held his breath, waiting for Mac to comment on how squishy he felt... but it didn’t happen. “You said it was the ‘98 Super Bowl, right? I think I was like... seven or eight years old.”

Jack grumbled in response, not needing to be reminded that Mac was almost young enough to be Jack’s kid. “I was already in the Army then,” he muttered absently, his mind flashing back to that time and he couldn’t help but wonder at how everything had changed—how _he_ had changed.

Mac just chuckled in response, snuggling even closer. “Hey, you okay?” he asked after a moment, tilting his head to look at Jack with those pretty blue eyes of his. “You’ve been... quiet.”

Jack leaned in and pressed a kiss to the spot where one of Mac’s dimples showed when he smiled. “Would you believe I’m tired even though I’ve done nothing all day? That and my leg itches like hell.” Both of these things were true, so he wasn’t lying so much as leaving something out.

Mac’s eyebrows furrowed adorably when he heard that, and he glanced down at the cast on Jack’s leg. “I bet I have a teaching pointer somewhere that would fit inside there,” he mused, and smacked a kiss to Jack’s cheek. “Be right back.” He bounced up off the couch—ah, to be young—and went in the hellhole that qualified as his office, and Jack heard him digging around. He came back a moment later with a ridiculously long telescoping teaching pointer that was already fully extended.

“Is that something you use in a classroom or on an alien spaceship?” Jack joked, because its resemblance to a probe was... alarming.

“Very funny.” Mac grinned and handed Jack the pointer, and when he slid it under the cast... he discovered it fit perfectly and Jack couldn’t stop himself from letting a small pleased sigh.

He stuck his tongue at Mac when a triumphant smirk appeared on his face, and he couldn’t help but smile when Mac laughed, smacking his shoulder. He loved Mac’s laugh, and for a moment there he was able to forget about how he looked, but since that thought was creeping back on him, he tried to distract himself. “So, tell me, hoss,” he started, watching Mac with his eyebrow raised. “Why do you even have this thing? I don’t recall you ever being a teacher... or a professor. That would be hot though.”

Mac rolled his eyes, but in a good natured way. “While you were gone on the Kovacs mission I had to go undercover as a professor for a little bit,” he said. “The props department at the Phoenix didn’t think they’d ever need a pointer again, so they let me keep it. Figured it might be useful for something... although this isn’t what I had in mind.” He pressed himself against Jack’s side again, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Seriously, though, how does your leg feel? The itching should mean it’s healing.”

“It’s... well, it could be worse I guess,” Jack said after a moment. “It aches, but it’s nothing I can’t handle.” Mac bit his lip and looked down guiltily, and Jack sighed. “Mac, come on, we’ve been over this. It wasn’t your fault, you know that.”

“It’s kinda my fault you had to jump out a third story window without looking to see what was below you,” Mac pointed out, and... okay, he wasn’t wrong. “I swear I didn’t know that dumpster was full of old appliances, though. I just thought you’d have more time to get out of there before the bomb went off.”

He was curling and uncurling the fingers of the hand that was resting in his lap, so Jack took that hand in both of his and pressed a kiss to the back of it. “Not your fault, darlin’. You did your best, and I got a little banged up. It’s part of the job.”

“Yeah, but...” Mac trailed off, the guilty look still present in his eyes. “I know you’re bored out of your mind and this is bothering you a lot more than you’re letting on.” He squeezed one of Jack’s hands and sighed, making a small frustrated sound. “I just wish there was something I could do to help.”

“Baby, helping people is kinda your thing and I love that about you, but sometimes there isn’t much you can do,” Jack said, although there was something tickling at the back of his brain... should he tell Mac how he felt about his body? No... no, that was too risky, no matter how much Jack would like to get it off his chest. “Besides, you _are_ helping me. You let me stay at your house, you’re bringing me food, and spending time with me even though I’m acting like the world’s crankiest old bastard.”

“I like spending time with you,” Mac said with a small smile, leaning in to kiss Jack’s cheek. “And you’re not that bad. I used to live with Bozer, remember? He’s the biggest drama queen I’ve met when he’s sick, this is nothing compared to him.” The smile on his face got a little wider, and god, he was so beautiful Jack’s brain hurt. “I have to admit, that would have been a lot harder if I had to pretend I didn’t have feelings for you, so I’m glad we got that outta the way.”

“Me too,” Jack agreed. “It has the nice added bonus of allowing me to sleep in your bed instead of rolling off your couch at three in the morning.”

Mac was full-on grinning at him now, so radiant it was blinding. “Oh yeah? Is that the only added bonus?” he asked teasingly.

Jack pretended to think about it, taking one back to stroke at the beard he was too lazy to shave off (it was also hard to shave while balancing on crutches). “Hmm, well, I can’t think of anything else...”

“You’re so full of shit,” Mac said with a laugh, and then grabbed Jack by his t-shirt and dragged him into a kiss, and Jack couldn’t help but also laugh against Mac’s mouth. Mac wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and slipped his tongue between Jack’s lips, deepening the kiss. It was slow and lazy, and Jack made a small sound when Mac nipped on his lower lip. “Well? Anything?” Mac muttered against his mouth, moving his lip down Jack’s jaw, and god dammit, all Jack wanted was to flip them and toss Mac on the couch and have his way with him, but he _couldn’t_.

“Alright, fine, sleeping with you is an added bonus as well,” Jack admitted, sliding his hand into Mac’s hair. “Would be nice if I could _actually_ sleep with you if you know what I mean.”

“I do know, and I agree with you,” Mac said, leaning into Jack’s touch and nuzzling his wrist. He kissed Jack again, softer this time, and brushed his fingers against Jack’s beard. “I like your new look, though. I know beards can get annoying, but I think it suits you.”

Jack had to swallow hard and conceal the way his heart had nearly leapt from his chest when Mac mentioned his “new look”—for a second he’d thought it was a comment on his weight. But it wasn’t, of course it wasn’t. For now it didn’t seem like Mac noticed, which was weird because Mac noticed everything, but Jack was sure then when he inevitably realized something was different, he wasn’t going to like it. Maybe it was a good thing they couldn’t have sex, because it was one less opportunity to undress in front of Mac which meant that maybe he’d be able to hide it a bit longer.

The expression on Mac’s face softened into something Jack had never seen before, and he realized with a glimmer of panic that all of what he just thought must’ve shown in his expression. “Jack, babe, what’s going on?” Mac asked, his tone just as soft as the look in his eyes. He shifted so he could frame Jack’s face with his hands, thumb rubbing over his cheekbone. “I can tell something’s wrong, but you won’t let me know what it is.”

Jack was completely frozen for a moment, his thoughts racing in panic along with his heart. He couldn’t let Mac know what was really going on with him, he _couldn’t_ , so as much as he hated lying to Mac, he needed to put his acting skills to good use and convince Mac everything was fine. “Nothing’s wrong, darlin,” he said with a smile that he hoped looked more convincing than it felt. He touched Mac’s cheek and rubbed his skin with his thumb. “I’m just... I’m tired and frustrated, and it’s getting to me a little. But I’m good, baby.”

Mac looked at him for a moment before he shook his head, disappointment flashing across his face. “You’re not, and I don’t know why,” he said, “but the fact that you’re trying to convince me everything’s fine when it’s not just makes me worry.” Despite his words and the fact that he was clearly upset, he kissed Jack’s palm before he stood up, heading back toward the kitchen and asking over his shoulder, “What do you want for dinner? I was thinking maybe tacos?”

“Yeah, tacos sound great,” Jack said quietly, feeling awful and like a total asshole. He fiddled with his fingers, swallowing hard and cursing himself for being so damn pathetic. He should have known Mac would notice something was wrong, and now Jack couldn’t get that disappointed look on Mac’s face out of his head. He couldn’t help but think that he probably already fucked it all up, just like he always did, and that thought made him tremble a little as he exhaled shakily. He should have known he wouldn’t get to keep Mac—it was all too good to be true.

Mac was quiet for a while, no doubt ordering food, and then he came back to the couch... and nudged his way under Jack’s arm again? Yep, he was snuggling up to Jack, an arm around his middle again. “I’m sorry for pushing you,” he murmured, and Jack was so shocked he was rendered speechless. “I’m not gonna make you talk if you don’t want to. But please don’t try to lie to me, okay? It doesn’t work and it just makes us both feel bad.”

Mac apologizing only made Jack feel worse because Mac did nothing wrong. “You have nothing to be sorry for, baby,” he whispered against Mac’s hair, his heart heavy with guilt and regret. He should tell Mac right now what the problem was, he should apologize and tell him the truth, but... he couldn’t. So he just pressed a kiss to the top of Mac’s head and if Mac felt Jack hold him tighter than usual... he didn’t say anything.

~***~

About a half-hour passed and then the tacos showed up, and they were excellent as usual. Problem was they were messy too, and Jack was a naturally rambunctious eater, so he wound up with salsa all over his shirt (he took the hoodie off before they started eating because Mexican food always made him sweat). Mac offered to grab him a different one from the bedroom but Jack refused, not wanting to change in front of Mac. He got on his crutches and made his way to Mac’s room, which was where a bunch of Jack’s stuff currently lived including his suitcase. He leaned against the dresser and dug until he found a clean shirt, then pulled the dirty one off over his head.

Before he could get the new one on, however, he heard Mac’s voice from way too close behind him: “Here, give me that and I’ll soak it in the sink, otherwise it’s gonna stain.”

The fact that Mac managed to sneak up on him and Jack didn’t hear him coming told Jack a lot about how fucked up he currently was. He instantly froze and tensed, barely breathing as he felt Mac’s presence behind him. The dirty shirt was hanging limply from his hand and Jack just couldn’t move, waiting for Mac to comment on his awful he looked... but he didn’t. “Jack?” he asked instead, and Jack heard confusion in his voice, and he barely stopped himself from making some kind of embarrassing sound. Stiffly, he reached behind him without turning around and handed Mac the shirt, wondering if that was enough to make him leave.

Of course it wasn’t, because Mac was Mac and he was just as stubborn as Jack was. “Babe? You okay?” He took the shirt from Jack’s hand and set it on top of the dresser, then gently squeezed Jack’s shoulders, slipping around so he was in between Jack and his suitcase. Jack had to put his hands on Mac’s hips to stay upright, but he was trying valiantly not to look him in the eye. Once Mac was sure Jack would stay balanced he moved his hands from his shoulders to his face, and he spoke again: “Jack, please tell me what’s wrong.”

Jack felt himself tear up because Mac sounded so worried, still clearly not understanding. Jack had no idea how he didn’t see it and it looked like he was going to have to spell it out for him and then Mac would leave him, because who would want to be with Jack when he looked like _that_? “Everything,” he choked out, refusing to look at Mac. “Everything is wrong, Mac. You can’t tell me you don’t see it.”

Mac looked him up and down, then shook his head a little. “I don’t understand,” he said, and Jack’s immediate reaction was to snort derisively, but then Mac continued, “No, I really don’t get it. Did you fall down? Are you hurt?”

“Oh come on, Mac, stop being nice,” Jack said, his voice breaking, shame flooding through him as he felt a tear spill down his cheek. “I haven’t been able to do anything in weeks and I look like shit.”

“Jack, what?” Mac looked at him with wide eyes, wiping the tear away with his thumb. “Haven’t been able to do what- wait a second.” Jack watched the realization dawn on Mac’s face, or at least he thought so, but when Mac spoke again it was clear he didn’t get all of it. “Jack, your leg is _broken_ , badly. So you got a little out of shape, so what? As soon as that cast is gone you’re gonna be back to normal in no time.”

Jack felt his chin tremble, and Jesus Christ, he was really losing it over this. “This is the worst shape I’ve ever been in,” he said quietly, and the tears were still spilling silently down his face. “I looked in the mirror this morning and didn’t recognize myself.” He took in a shaky, hoarse breath and tried to ignore how close it sounded to a sob. “I... I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t want to look at me either.”

Mac breathed in harshly, his grip on Jack’s face tightening. “Jack, you literally can’t move, it’s normal that you’ve put on a few extra pounds.” He kept wiping the tears from Jack’s cheeks and he was looking at Jack with such a soft expression on his face, and Jack didn’t understand _why_. “And Jack... why wouldn’t I want to look at you? You’re my favorite person, I love you.” His voice cracked a little, and now Jack hated himself even more for upsetting Mac. “It doesn’t matter to me how you look, Jack. It doesn’t change how I feel about you.”

Jack exhaled harshly, his grip on Mac’s hips tightening. “I... really?” When Mac nodded, he shut his eyes and pressed their foreheads together. “I love you too, darlin’, it’s just... I thought maybe—”

“What if it were me?” Mac interjected, and Jack pulled back to look at him and made a questioning sound. “What if it were me that gained weight? Would you leave me?”

“Of course not,” Jack said immediately, and when Mac raised an eyebrow, he felt like an idiot. “... I see your point.”

Letting go of Jack’s face in favor of wrapping his arms around his neck, Mac leans in and kisses Jack gently on the lips, pulling back a few seconds later. “You should have told me,” he said softly, fingers brushing against the short hair on the back of Jack’s neck. “How long have you been worrying about this?”

“Too damn long,” Jack mumbled, sliding one arm around Mac’s waist. He brought up his other hand to card through Mac’s hair. “A few days, maybe?” He tensed briefly when Mac tugged him closer, because now they were pressed against each other, and Mac could feel... well, everything.

He slid one hand down from behind Jack’s neck and slipped it between them, resting it on his abdomen. “Jack, I don’t care about this, okay? I want you to be happy with yourself, and it doesn’t matter to me how you look when you do that. You’re gorgeous no matter what.”

Jack exhaled shakily and while he didn’t really believe it and couldn’t see it, Mac sounded so... sure and convinced, like he actually meant it. “How are you so amazing?”

Mac just chuckled in response. “Natural talent.”

His hand was still on Jack’s abdomen, thumb rubbing his skin, and Jack couldn’t believe how lucky he was. “I’m really sorry, Mac,” he said quietly. “For not telling you and for... for making a big deal out of this.”

Mac shook his head and leaned in to give him another kiss. “Hey, you can’t help how you feel,” he said. “Just be honest with me next time, okay? Then I can tell you how wrong you are.” Jack couldn’t help but laugh at that, but then he made a surprised noise as Mac tugged him away from the suitcase and toward the bed, support his weight and keeping him from toppling over. “In fact, how about I _prove_ you’re wrong? That I think you’re attractive no matter what?”

Jack frowned a little, but let Mac help him get on the bed. He was actually grateful for that, standing with one leg in a full cast kind of sucked and his broken leg ached more, so he was glad he didn’t have to stand anymore. “You just love proving a hypothesis, don’t you?” he chuckled, but his frown deepened when Mac got on the bed next to him. “But what do you have in mind?” He made a surprised sound when Mac gently pushed him down on his back. “Mac, what are you doing?”

Mac’s lips twitched into a smile, a mischievous glint in his eyes that Jack generally loved and also dreaded. “Like you said,” he murmured, shifting so he was straddling Jack’s good thigh, “proving a hypothesis.” He leaned down and kisses Jack on the mouth, slow and almost achingly intimate, one of his forearms braced on the mattress.

Jack exhales sharply and kissed him back, bringing his arm up to sling it around Mac’s waist again.

Mac’s tongue lazily explored Jack’s mouth as he continued to kiss him slowly and deeply, and while Jack wasn’t sure what was going on, he definitely wasn’t complaining. One of Mac’s hands slowly slid down his side and then back up, and Jack couldn’t help but shiver from the touch. After a moment Mac broke the kiss to get some air, but then he dove back in, kissing Jack harder this time, and Jack made a small sound in the back of his throat when Mac nipped on his lower lip before kissing him again, more urgently.

The next time Mac pulled back, he ran a hand through his hair to get it out of his eyes, and then he pulled off his shirt. Miles of tan skin and lean muscles greeted Jack and he made a little whining sound in the back of his throat. “Jesus, Mac,” he whispered, bringing his hand up to run it up the smooth plane of Mac’s abs, and he only smiled that sunny California boy grin and leans down to ravage Jack with his mouth again.

Jack wrapped his arms around him, hands pressing into Mac’s bare back as Mac devoured his mouth, kissing him like it was something he was born to do. After a moment he broke the kiss and nuzzled Jack’s bears before moving his lips to Jack’s neck and nipping on his skin. He seemed to shiver a little when Jack started stroking his back with his hands and he sucked a bruise into Jack’s neck before moving to nip on his throat. Jack couldn’t help but groan when Mac’s teeth grazed his skin and Mac also made a small sound... and his hips twitched against Jack’s thigh.

Jack was only wearing sweatpants, so when Mac’s half-hard cock ground into his leg he felt the strain in the zipper of his jeans. “Damn, darlin’, you trying to kill me?”

“This would be a creative way of doing it,” Mac said against his collarbone, nipping it as punctuation before moving lower still, licking over one of Jack’s nipples, making him arch a little into the sensation.

Then he was moving even _lower_ , and Jack got an idea of where this might be going. He nipped on a few spots on Jack’s chest and licked the bite marks afterwards, and then he moved lower to Jack’s abdomen. Jack couldn’t help it and tensed a little, but then Mac pressed kiss after kiss to his skin, apparently trying to cover every inch. Then he started sucking bruises into his skin, making Jack moan a little... but he was more focused on Mac who was grinding rhythmically against Jack’s thigh, his breathing getting heavier as he continued marking Jack’s skin.

Jack dug his fingers into Mac’s lower back, then slid them down a little further, under the waistband of his jeans to palm at his ass. Mac shuddered under his touch but continued what he was doing, biting at Jack’s hipbone before he tugged at his sweatpants, getting them low enough to reveal Jack’s cock. He wasted no time, wrapping those long fingers around the base and squeezing before licking a stripe up Jack’s length and sucking the head into his mouth.

Jack groaned loudly and he made the mistake of glancing down, almost coming on the spot when he saw Mac looking at him with blue eyes dark with arousal... keeping the eye contact as he sank lower, his lips wrapped so prettily around Jack’s cock. “Fuck,” Jack swore, one of his hands sliding into Mac’s hair who made a pleased sound when Jack tugged a little. With that, Mac removed his fingers and took Jack in entirely, swallowing around him a few times and making Jack see stars.

“Oh, baby, that feels so good,” Jack said, his voice gone low and rough, and he tugged Mac’s hair again, a little harder than before, and the moan Mac let out vibrates straight up his dick. He pulled up and sank down a few more times before stilling and swallowing again, blinking up at Jack with those ridiculous eyes. Tentatively, Jack reached out with his other hand, tracing the wet circle of Mac’s lips stretched around his cock with his fingertips and practically shaking with arousal. “So damn pretty—how’d I get so lucky, huh?”

Mac whined a little and he _blushed_ , and Jack couldn’t help but snort. “Seriously, baby? _That_ makes you blush? You’re literally sucking my cock like you were born to do it, but give you a compliment and you flush red.” Mac swallowed around him again, making Jack choke on air—as revenge no doubt, and Jack tugged his hair again. “It’s cute, I’m not complaining. Now, as you were.” He waved his hand in Mac’s direction, and Mac just arched his eyebrow before starting to bob his head up and down, and Jack felt like he was going to die. “God, you’re so good at this,” he groaned, his hips twitching, but he couldn’t push up like he’d like to, not with the damn cast. “Wish I could fuck that sweet throat of yours, baby.”

Mac stared up at Jack for a moment... and then he winked and went limp, sinking down to the base of Jack’s cock, nostrils flaring as he breathed through his nose. He reached over and grabs Jack’s other wrist, placing that hand on top of his head next to the first one. Jack was desperately trying to remember what breathing was as he looked down at Mac with wide eyes, needing to make sure they were on the same page: “You sure?” When Mac just raised an eyebrow at him again—one that said “if I wasn’t sure would I have my nose in your pubes?”—Jack took in a shaking breath and used his grip on Mac’s hair to pull him up, until just the head was in his mouth... and then pushed him back down again.

Mac made a sound Jack had never heard before and he desperately needed to hear it again. His hips twitch again and he started thrusting up lightly, as much as he can with the cast, but he mostly just pushed Mac up and down in a steady rhythm that made him see stars. Mac let him do whatever he wants, just relaxing his throat and taking Jack’s cock easily—Jack should have known the kid wouldn’t have a gag reflex. “M-Mac, baby, I’m so close,” Jack whimpered, tightening his grip in Mac’s hair as he felt the heat spread through him, sparks of pleasure cursing down his spine.

Mac’s eyes slipped shut, and a part of Jack was fascinated by the fact that Mac seemed to be enjoying himself, if the blissed-out look on his face was anything to go by. “Oh, oh, Mac, oh God,” Jack moaned, and then he was coming, heat flooding his whole body. He spilled down Mac’s throat and he just swallowed it all, milking Jack for everything he had. He pulled off right when Jack started to get sensitive, licking his lips and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He was still hard as a fucking rock in his jeans, Jack could see it, but right now he could do little more than gesture for Mac to come up and kiss him.

Mac did, and when he was close enough Jack pulled him down for a hard kiss, groaning when he tasted himself on Mac’s tongue. He was back to straddling Jack’s good thigh and he let out a broken moan when Jack pressed his leg against his cock. Jack slid his hands down Mac’s chest (god, those _abs_ , Jack couldn’t wait to explore them with his tongue once he could fucking move) and quickly undid Mac’s jeans, pushing them down a little along with his underwear, and he wrapped his fingers around Mac’s hard cock.

Mac keened against his mouth and thrust into his hand, his hands coming up to grip Jack’s shoulders as Jack stripped his cock with firm, smooth strokes. “C’mon, darlin’,” Jack muttered, nipping at his lower lip. “Come for me, let me see you. I wanna watch you fall apart.”

“Jack, oh, _Jack_ ,” Mac cried out, and then he was coming too, spurting all over Jack’s fingers as he worked him through it. His whole body shook against Jack and he whimpered quietly by the time Jack let go of his cock, wiping his hand on Mac’s discarded shirt before wrapping both arms around him. Mac breathed heavily against his neck and after a moment he slid his arms under Jack’s back to hug him, his body slowly stopping shaking. “Did I...” Mac started, and oh god, his voice was so raspy from having a cock down his throat that it made Jack shudder. “Did I prove my point?”

It took Jack several seconds to remember what the hell Mac was talking about, and when he did he let out a slightly hysterical giggle. “Yeah, baby, I think you did,” he said against Mac’s hair, pressing a kiss to his temple. “I love you so much.” He paused, stroking a hand down Mac’s spine. “So were you gonna tell me you didn’t have a gag reflex, or was that always gonna be a surprise?”

Mac tilted his head up to look at Jack at the mischievous glint in his eyes was answer enough. “I thought you might like that,” Mac said casually, as if they were talking about the weather and not Mac sucking cock.

“Oh I definitely did. I’d say just as much you liked me tugging your hair,” Jack said with a smirk, and there it was again, that pretty blush on Mac’s cheeks.

Mac leaned in and kissed Jack on the lips, then kicked his jeans off the rest of the way. He pulled Jack’s sweatpants up for him before cuddling close, apparently even clingier after sex than he was normally. “Oh yeah? Well what about your dirty talk? I wasn’t expecting that,” Mac countered, and they both chuckled a little before he kissed Jack’s bearded jaw and looked at him seriously. “Are you... do you feel any better now? Because I’m more than happy to compliment you constantly if you don’t.”

Jack tightened his arms around, not minding Mac being clingy at all, and he kissed his hair again. “I do, you don’t... you don’t have do that,” he said, chuckling a little. “I do, however, need that cast off right away.” He slowly slid one of his hands down Mac’s back until he reached his ass and squeezed it lightly. “Because as lovely as your mouth is I’d love to get acquainted with other parts of you.”

Mac grinned at him, happy and wide, and slid his arms around Jack’s middle again. And Jack didn’t even think of the extra bulk he was carrying around, not when he was sated and content and Mac was holding him. “I’d think I’d like that,” Mac said, soft and teasing, his lips grazing Jack’s ear. “Plus it’d be nice if you could walk again. Although... I was thinking... maybe you don’t need to go back to living in your apartment after you get the cast taken off?”

The hand stroking Mac’s back froze around his lower back and Jack’s eyes widened in surprise. “You’re... you’re serious?” he asked, and Mac nodded, watching him with something... nervous in his eyes. Jack immediately smiled, wanting to reassure him, and he leaned down to kiss him. “If that’s you asking me to move in with you then my answer is obviously yes.”

The smile Mac gave him lit up his whole face, and he didn’t let Jack get far before they were kissing again. “I love you,” he said, pressing another kiss to Jack’s cheek. “And if you want to hit the gym after the doctors clear you, I’ll be more than happy to go with you... or we could just use the boxing equipment I ordered.” He said the last part sheepishly and laughed out loud when Jack growled against the side of his head and tickled him.

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Jack said, squeezing Mac’s hip. “And... thank you. For... well, for everything.”

“You don’t need to thank me, Jack,” Mac replied, and Jack felt that smile pressed into the skin near his collarbone. “As long as you’re happy, I am too.”


End file.
